Dating a Pureblood
by KayskindacrazyXXX
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Now, as their fifth year starts, they may become something even more than that. "Grandad Weasly would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." How true could those words be
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its Kay here! This is my first story ever so it'd would be nice to not have any direct slamming, but constructional criticism is welcome! There is a reason that this is rated M people, there will be some lemons! I'm not going to tell you not to read it, but don't complain when one pops up. So I hope you enjoy the story, and please Read and Review! All rights to J.K. Rowling and her amazing book series!**

Rosemarie Anne Weasly was packing for her fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had her books and her potion ingredients and her school robes with the rest of her wardrobe all in her trunk with her Firebolt 3100. She was the best Gryffindor Seeker since her Uncle Harry had gone to Hogwarts. She had been promoted to Quidditch Captain this year, so she hoped she could make a good team.

She was ready to go ahead and get to the station, but of course Hugo was taking way to long to get all of his stuff up and into his trunk. She went into the kitchen and saw all of her cousins and her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Everybody meeting up here then?" she asked her cousin, Albus.

"That was the plan, Rose; except for Kassie, Derrick, Garrett, Elizabeth, and of course dear Scorpius."

Rose blushed a red to rival her long, curly hair and sat down. She grabbed a piece of toast and shoved about half of it down her throat she might have had her mother's brains but she had her father's eating habits.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Alby." She addressed him coldly and went back to her toast and talking about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. Finally, her father and Hugo came downstairs with his things, her mum tagging behind them, a book in her hand.

"Ready everyone? Alright good, let's go."

They all piled into the car, and after a few minor explosions and many arguments later they were all packed and ready to go to the platform. Albus and James got in a crazy amount of little brotherly fights and Rose almost slapped them on the way. After about twenty minutes of this, they made it to Kings Cross Station. Rose and Lily were the first to go through the portal between platforms nine and ten.

The first thing Rose saw was Scorpius talking to his father by one of the entrances to the train. She wanted to up and talk to him, but Rose knew all to well how his father felt about the Weaslys; it was exactly how her father felt about the Malfoys: He absolutely hated them. But she eventually saw Kassie and went to talk to her.

Kassie Massengale was an American with a particularly loveable attitude, but she got pissed whenever someone fucked with her. It scared most people to be on her bad side, so they just made sure not to piss her off.

"Hey Hoe! I didn't hear from you all summer! What the fuck is up?" her friend said quite loudly when she reached her.

"Nothing much bitch! But I missed you like crazy. Have a good summer?"

"I tried, but it's very hard to find guys attractive without accents anymore. It's a very hard life. I did find someone to send me weed though."

"You're crazy; Kas, but I love you. Talk to Garrett over the summer?"

"Hell yeah I did, and I'm making out with the boy the second I see him. What about you? Did you talk to SC-?

"Shh! His father is over there and can probably hear you! And no I did not, thank you very much, I don't even think he likes me to tell you the truth."

Kassandra looked like she was about to punch her friend in the face as hard as possible.

"Of course he does! He's liked you since first year! Why can't you see that?"

Rose shook her head. "We are just friends, Kas, and that's all he will ever see me as."

"All that who will ever see you as?" Scorpius said as he walked up to the two girls and took Rose's trunk out of her hand.

"No one, Scorpius, it doesn't matter, and you don't have to carry my trunk in with Agrippina on it."

"Don't worry about it Roza, I don't mind one bit, now say goodbye to your parents and come find me in a compartment."

She nodded and went to find her parents, who were still talking to Hugo about not being stupid or get into too much trouble at school this year. He was nodding at them, telling them false reassurances that he would be a good little boy and not get into any trouble whatsoever.

"Bye Mum, I love you, try to take care of Dad while I'm gone. " She moved to her father and gave him a hug too. "Bye Dad, I love you, and I'll see you for Christmas."

"Oh, you won't be coming home for Christmas this year I don't think, but you better come home for Easter, or I'll ground you," her father told her as she let go.

She nodded and bid her uncle and aunt goodbye as she left to get onto the red train that would take her to her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Rose eventually found the compartment that Scorpius and Garrett were now occupying. They looked like they were in a deep discussion when Rose walked in, so she tried to sit down as quietly as possible. Of course, Scorpius heard her sit down anyway.

"What took you so long, Roza?'' he asked as she sat down.

"I had to listen to about five minutes of Mum and Dad yelling at Hugo to be good. How was your summer, Scorpius?"

He shrugged, which Rose took to mean that he didn't want to talk about it. He probably got into an argument with his father. Kassie and Derrick eventually appeared, he looked like he got mobbed by lip-gloss that looked a lot like the shade Kassie was reapplying to her lips now. Elizabeth and Al entered in much the same fashion, though minus the reapplying of lip-gloss. The train started to move, and the friends all started chatting and catching up on everything that happened over the summer. Rose started to drift asleep, head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"So how about Rose Scorp, you going to date her anytime soon?" Garrett asked his friend that was now staring at the girl asleep on his shoulder.

"She doesn't like me like that, Garrett, our parents would freak out anyway."

"And since when do you give a damn about what your father thinks, Scorpius?"

"Since it might hurt her if we ended up dating and my parents hated her."

Kassie laughed at the boys little banter and turned to Scorpius.

"You know, your little Roza said that same thing twenty minutes ago. It's funny how alike you two are. 'Scorpius just wants to be my friend Kassie, just because you get to snog Derrick every single time you see him doesn't mean everyone else is that lucky!' A perfect quote of what she said this summer, I assure you."

Rose stirred, and caught the last half of what her friend said, got up abruptly and hit her on the side of the head.

"Don't tell all of my deep dark secrets to everyone! What a great best friend you are."

"Hey, I love you, and they don't know who you were talking about anyway bitch!"

Rose laughed and nodded.

"Of course they do, they probably guessed. "

The rest of the ride was pretty peaceful, minus the random food fight. They made it to Hogwarts in almost record time, as the sun wasn't even completely down when they got there. Rose stepped off the train, looking slightly hopeful that this year was going to be the best she'd ever had at Hogwarts.

She could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaacckk! And welcome again to the craziness of my mind starring lovely Rose Weasly and her oh so emo counterpart Scorpius! (Yes he is emo in my head) I would like HarryPotterLover1426 for the awesomeness of reviewing! And feedback of any kind would be appreciated! So Read and Review! I'm not going to put Chapter Three up until I have 10 reviews!**

**Songs: About A Girl – The Academy Is… Ready Set Go- Tokio Hotel**

**I don't get too own them because I'm not cool enough to be J.K. Rowling…)*: **

Rose was patrolling the grounds with a very moody and annoyed Scorpius Malfoy. It had been a long two weeks for both of them. Rose being her preppy self and Scorpius was more emo than usual, with his peppy counterpart trying to look at the positive things. Rose didn't know what exactly was wrong with him. He hadn't told her what had happened this summer, and he was just getting darker and darker. She was really worried about him, but wouldn't actually confront him about it.

"Scorp, I'm going to ask you about it… but is it me who's got you feeling so down?"

He just looked at her. He should've known that she would know something was up with him.

"I'll be fine, Roza, I promise. I'm just thinking too much."

"Then let's get your mind into a better state then, tell me what's wrong."

And he did. He told her about his many arguments with his father. The way he worried about his mother being stuck in the middle. About how he couldn't get past the family name not matter how hard he tried, and about a girl. He said he wasn't necessarily in love, but that he really fancied her.

"So, who is this mystery girl?"

"I'll let you figure it out, Roza."

She pouted, but went back to her peppy self in no time at all. Telling him about everything that had happened in month that Scorpius was too distracted to take notice of.

"Al fancies _Kassie_! Of all people! Well, that's something you don't hear everyday."

Rose laughed at his exuberance. She had missed her best friend in the weeks that he had been in and out of whatever it was he was going through.

They eventually made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and saw that a party was in full swing. Butterbeers and shots of Firewhiskey were everywhere, and people were very drunk… Al being the worst. Besides maybe Kassie, who was snogging Derrick already.

"Look! It's my dear cousin and her… um what should we call Scorpius?"

"Scorpius would be preferable, but have fun with the nicknames," the man in question answered, used to Albus' drunken state.

The night was rather fun. They all got drunk, Al passing out on the couch, and woke up to a very hung over Sunday. Rose had a massive headache when she finally made it down to lunch that afternoon. The only person not present was the dear old Kassie Massengale.

"Where's Kassie? She wasn't in the dorm…" she asked as she sat down.

Scorpius shrugged as Al dropped his head back down, seeing that it wasn't Kassie.

"Haven't seen her since she and Derrick disappeared last night. Don't know where she went off to."

Rose nodded, and decided that they would need to go look for her after they ate.

They split up, with Derrick, Garrett, and Al checking downstairs while Rose and Scorpius checked the higher levels.

They were late into the night looking for her, but thankfully they had patrol tonight, so no one questioned them about walking the halls together.

They chatted quietly, but both were getting worried about their friend. Rose grabbed his hand once they were sure no one would see, because of the theories that people come up with. Scorpius put an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll find her, Roza. Don't worry."

Rose just nodded, not believing that he was telling anything close to the truth. She decided that he was just trying to comfort her. She kept her hopes up, but wasn't the bubbly she used to be.

When they got to the Room of Requirement, Rose finally broke down.

"What if we don't find her, What if she just died somewhere? What if she was kidnapped? What are we going to do?"

"We'll find her Roza, I promise, she'll be alright."

"But what if she's not?"

"Then we'll find a way to make her alright."

Rose, satisfied with the answer, made her way up the stairs to come to the most shocking sight she had ever seen.

Kassie, poor innocent little Kassie, had her arms pinned over her head, and was hanging from a hook that they placed her arms on. Next to her was a note.

_The Death Eaters are back, and looking for revenge. You're next, Weasly. _

Next to hr surname was a crudely drawn rose. She screamed.

The next two hours were a blur of the teachers' questions, Albus' upset face, and an urge to just break down and cry with him. She fought it though; she had to be strong for Al now.

Through it all, Scorpius stood beside her, arm around her shoulders. He was the best support she could've asked for. He didn't talk, or get impatient in any way at all. She just had to have faith, she guessed.

After staying in the hospital wing for a few hours, just standing in silence, she finally spoke.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes Roza?"

"How do you plan of making it better?"

"I'll find a way to do it, I promised you didn't I?"

She nodded, and together they made their way back to the Common Room.

**Ohh! Suspense! I wonder what's going to happen now. And how will Al and Derrick deal with it? You'll just have to give me ten reviews to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! It's Kay here with chapter three! Now, I am very disappointed in you as fans, and I WANT MORE REVIEWS! So review pleeeaaaassssseeeeee! I hope you enjoy! Oh! I'm also in the market for a beta if anyone is interested! I know it's crazily late and y'all will probably kill me! I had this in my school notebook but it took me three weeks to type it… ): **

As Kassie slowly healed, Rose spent most of her time either in the library, or the Common Room. She was researching the Death Eaters and the old statistics and all of that fun stuff.

The worst part is that her cousins and friends had teamed up in making sure she properly watched at all times. James would walk her here, then Lily over to there and whatnot. She was almost convinced that the conspiracy against her was her cousins and friends trying to annoy the hell out of her.

Scorpius, being well, Scorpius, was the worst out of all of them. He would drop everything he was doing just so she wouldn't be alone. Like today for instance, when he decided to skip Quidditch practice to come to the Common Room so she wouldn't be alone.

"I can take care of myself Malfoy! I'll be fine! You don't have to go everywhere with me!"

"Yes I do! Or you'll get hurt and I'll be very upset and your cousins will blame me just because they can!"

"You act like I can't take care of myself! I'm not six mind you! I'm a very powerful witch if you don't remember! No one's stupid enough to kill me in the three hours you happen to be at Quidditch practice!"

"They might just try, almost all of Slytherin being completely belligerent idiots. And I'm being overprotective because I care! I know you hate being surrounded by people all the time and would rather be reading a book. Rose… that note threatened you directly. And I… I don't know what I'd ever do without you…"

"Scorp, I know you care. And somehow, you understand more about me than I do myself. But I'm probably just going to go take a nap. How about we make a compromise?"

"And what is this brilliant compromise of yours Miss Weasly?"

"That you walk me to the Common Room, and then leave me to go take my nap. You also get to practice your crazy game of Quidditch. Why anyone would even like the sport is beyond me…"

"As you wish, milady."

"Go write me some poetry, emo boy."

"You know you like it, Roza. Don't deny it," he threw back as flipped his hair out of his eyes and winked and her.

"I do. If you ever cut your hair, ever, I will kill you. Death Eater wannabes will not compare to my evil wrath."

"I'll keep that in mind my dear. I don't think you'll have to worry about it though. I plan on keeping my hair perfectly flippable."

She laughed again, and they made their way to the Fat Lady. The tense atmosphere that had developed just as suddenly disappeared as they walked along. He dropped her off, and noticed how the green Quidditch robes he had on matched the green streak he had put in his hair over the summer. Why Al and he were always in the Gryffindor Common Room when they were so obviously Slytherin was a mystery to her. Though she wasn't complaining, she loved all the extra time with Scor and Al.

"Bye Scor. I'll see you when you get done with the hell of dealing with Al _and_ Derrick being crazily moody. Have fun!"

Quidditch practice was brutal. Why? Scorpius was about to kill Albus and Derrick. Hopefully before they killed each other. Which was looking quite possible at the moment.

"Will you just do your job, Meriwether!"

"I'm trying to Potter! But it's _so _hard to keep up with you and your damned inherited skills!"

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore, so he started to yell back at the both of them.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE DAMNED SECOND? Yelling at each other won't make Kassie any better. Derrick, break up with her. We all know she's just a sister to you, and date who you want. I know and don't care about it, so just go for it. And Al, break up with Elizabeth. She's annoying all of us. Even Kassie was complaining about her a couple of days ago, and she doesn't complain about_ anyone._"

"Who the fuck are you to talk Malfoy? Where is my poor heartbroken cousin?"

"She's taking a nap and WHAT THE FUCK POTTER! What I may or may not feel for your cousin is none of your business. Your feelings however have you bitch out everyone. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER MATE!"

"Then why the fuck are you so emo?"

"I'm always emo asshole. It's my thing so stop fucking copying me damn it!"

It took Scorpius about three hours to get the two boys calmed down so they wouldn't kill each other. They eventually agreed to his original plan and went into the castle talking and being all buddy buddy again.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally see his Roza again.

When he got to the Gryffindor Common Room, he found her reading a book. He snatched it from her as he sat in the vacant seat beside her.

"Hmm… What's this?"

"Give it back Scorpius! Right now damn it!"

He laughed as he played keep away with the leather bound book. Well, he was laughing until she slapped him and ran out.

Rose was so upset she didn't even notice where she was going. She just wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe that Scorpius had taken her diary and played keep away with it. Of course Scorpius probably didn't even know what the book was. Maybe she had been too hard on him. She should probably go back…

"Look what we found boys. The Weasly's Rose. It was much easier than we thought. Right boys?"

Two boys that were behind the first one who appeared nodded. They muttered something, and Rose felt unimaginable pain.

Then she blacked out, hoping that Scorpius found her.

Scorpius was trying to find Rose, but Al had the damned map back in his room, and he wasn't going to waste time to get it. Then he heard a scream and knew exactly where she was. He ran towards the dungeons, hoping to find her alright.

Of course, it being him after all, was not that lucky. She was bleed profusely and there were three boys in mask standing over her. Within two minutes he had them all frozen and was carrying her off to the hospital wing. He was only thinking one thing.

And that was that someone was going to pay…


End file.
